justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Run The Show
feat. |year = 2008 |difficulty = (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 each (Classic) 4 (Extreme) |dg = / |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |pc = Turquoise/Dark Blue (Classic) Cyan (Extreme) |gc = Orange/Yellow (Classic) Yellow (Extreme) |lc = Cyan (Classic and Extreme) Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = Extreme |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos= 103 (Classic) 142 (Extreme) 107 (Mashup |nowc = RunTheShow |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Celiné Rotsen (P2) Bianca Lazzeri (Extreme)}} "Run the Show" by Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers Classic Both dancers are women in sweatsuits. 'P1' P1's suit is aqua and she wears a cap, purple and pink socks and aqua sneakers. 'P2' P2 wears a light blue top with fuchsia shorts and aqua boots. runtheshow_coach_2_big.png|P1 runtheshow_coach_1_big.png|P2 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a woman who wears an orange-and-blue cap, an orange-and-light blue hoodie and a pair of orange-and-light blue yoga pants, along with purple and orange sneakers. Background Classic The background is a stage with green, pink, blue, yellow and violet lines in the background moving to the rhythm of the music. Extreme The extreme version's background is in the same as the backgrounds of the Just Dance 4 Mashups and Party Master Modes, but without the reflections. Gold Moves The classic mode has five gold moves, and the extreme mode has four. Classic Gold Move 1: Raise your hands to your neck and make a backward spin from your waist up. Gold Move 2: P2: Put your right elbow on your left hand. P1: Same as P2, but put your waist down. Gold Move 3: Make an X with your arms. Gold Move 4: Same as the third gold move, but on the other side. Gold Move 5: P1: Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. P2: Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. This is the final move of the routine. Run The Show GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Run The Show GM 2 P2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Run The Show GM 2 P1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Run The Show GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Run The Show GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Run The Show GM 5.png|Gold Move 5 Runtheshowgmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (4).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Runtheshowgmingame (5).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Extreme *'Gold Move 1': Put your hand by your ear and move it to the left. *'Gold Move 2': Put your hands on your head and spin around. *'Gold Move 3': Make a big circle with your right arm. *'Gold Move 4': Quickly cross your arms. This is the last move of the routine. RTS Extreme GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 RTS Extreme GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 RTS Extreme GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 RTS Extreme GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Runtheshowextremegmingame (1).gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Runtheshowextremegmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Runtheshowextremegmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Runtheshowextremegmingame (4).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Together we run the show" is sung Mashup Run the Show has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' *Down By The Riverside'' *''Cardiac Caress'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Pon De Replay'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Boom'' *Run the Show (Extreme) ' *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Down By The Riverside'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) ' Appearances in Mashups ''Run the Show ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Love Is All '''(Sisters Duet) Extreme * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Mas Que Nada * Wild Wild West '' Captions * Roller Blades * Wild Circle Trivia * If the Mashup had Gold Moves, it would have had a total of 10 Gold Moves: 8 from ''Baby Girl and 2 from Run the Show (Extreme). It would beat Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang by one Gold Move. ** It would also be the Mashup with the most Gold Moves beating Hangover (BaBaBa) and thatPOWER by two Gold Moves * "Busta bossy" is censored in the beginning of the song. A similar line which occurs later, "It's Busta Boss baby", is not censored. * In the Mashup, Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) is colored differently. * The extreme coach appears in front of the classic background in the menu, even though she dances in front of the Mashup background. This also happens with the extreme coach of Good Feeling. ** She is the only female Extreme dancer to not dance in front of the classic background in Just Dance 4. * Some pictograms of the Extreme routine reach the end of the slide before the move is actually performed. * This is one of the songs which Alternate coach appears in Mashups more than the Classic coaches. Gallery runtheshow.jpg|''Run the Show'' RunShowext.png|''Run the Show'' (Extreme) SJXD41-3.png|''Run the Show'' on the Just Dance 4 menu SJXD41-2.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Runtheshowextremexbox360menu.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover (Extreme) runtheshow_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach runtheshow_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover run the show pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms runtheshowet.png runthebg.png|Background Videos Kat DeLuna - Run The Show ft. Busta Rhymes Run The Show Just Dance 4 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 4 - Run the Show (EXTREME) - 5 stars Just dance run the show mash up 4 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Console Exclusives Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs